Jennifer Clankton (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |agility1= |agility2= |projection1= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} Jennifer Clankton / Jawknee is a monster in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. Unlike the majority of characters in Comprehensive Gerosha, who are native to comic book genre, Jawknee is more of a horror genre native. Powers and weaknesses Jawknee's half-Marlquaanite and half-Meethexo nature means her strength is enhanced enough to pose a credible threat to an average human adversary. She is also has pretty tough skin, able to endure a low-velocity bullet with little more than bruising. She can also heal very quickly from injuries, though not as quickly as Candi and Donte. Her signature ability, however, is an ability to telepathically control chickens and other avian lifeforms. In some versions of the story, she can even make them talk. However, that power seems to be limited mostly to getting them to say her name. The downside to her mind becoming more chicken-like is that she begins to lose a lot of her own verbal skills. She is still capable of some strategy, but the human part of her mind is consumed with malice. The rest of her mind has become very animal-like. She only occasionally remembers how to operate machinery, and doesn't seem to be capable of a lot of higher critical brain function outside of plotting murder. Character bio ''Jawknee'' Jennifer Clankton was a country girl attending an ordinary high school in Ohio. She lived on the farm with her parents, and had a pleasant living in the country. However, she did feel uneasy around the chickens. They were often mean and pecked her. One evening during the summer, she held a party with her friends from high school. They enjoyed their night on the farm; but all went home before 11:00. It wasn't long after the party left that a van showed up. Strange men in masks showed up and cut the phone cords. They broke into the house while Jen and the family were sleeping, killing her parents brutally and then dragging her from her bed into the barn. One horrifying night of screaming and agony later, Jen awoke in the hospital. She found herself an orphan, living with scarring memories of her horrific night. She struggled to open up to her friends about what happened, barely able to spit it out. Jen tried to get herself prepared to enter a foster home; but found herself routinely revisiting her old home in spite it being a crime scene. For an unknown reason, she was drawn to the chickens. Her obsession with them became unhealthy, frightening her friends. State authorities intervened, grabbing a hold of her and forcing her to watch as they butchered the chickens in front of her. They tried relocating her to another state. However, she broke free from her foster home. She noticed what appeared to be green feathers forming on her skin, and that her mouth was becoming more beak-like. She was slowly turning into a chicken. Attempts to say her own name morphed from "Jenny" to "Jawkneeeee!!!!" Birds started doing her bidding, and she embraced the fact that she could control their will. Jawknee brought herself back to the family farm, consumed by a sudden and uncontrollable urge to kill the new family that tried to move in. Chickens from nearby farms suddenly grew clever, and found ways to escape the farms until the Clankton barn was filled with chickens again. A few of Jen's friends head to the farm to investigate, only to run into federal officials that are also investigating. Jawknee decides they have all betrayed her, and unleashes her full fury on all of them. There was but one survivor. She awoke to find the house burned down and the chickens all gone. Jawknee's career as a slasher film archetype and Mistress of Waterfowl had begun. Post-''Jawknee'' After the first story's events, Jawknee went on a rampage terrorizing the country. Her victims oftentimes were random; but she seemed to target farms with large chicken populations. At one point, Ciem and Emeraldon have to save Evansville from her. The fight takes place over two nights, when she vanishes from town undetected and decides to ravage another population. ''Abolition'' Jawknee is finally hunted down and killed by the government; and Beliah uses the opportunity of her demise to push for his propaganda in outlawing Phexos and Marlquaanites in his ongoing effort to delegitimize Extirpon and the Gray Champion. This is so that they cannot push any valid evidence through the courts that might incriminate him, nor would they be able to find his daughter and get her to testify to his sex crimes. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) Events similar to those described above were incorporated into Jawknee's backstory for Sodality. In this series, it was the Hebbleskin Gang explicitly that turned her into what she was - in a joint effort with the Society of the Icy Finger to see if the Marlquaan could be used to make Aviatets. However, both Icy Finger and Hebbleskin representatives were later killed by Jawknee. The Icy Finger retreated after Halal Affadidah took control of what became "Ameristan." Duke Arfaas, now the leader of a nation called "Netheel," began making several barters and trades with Affadidah, and part of that contract included killing off all Phexos and Marlquaanites that posed a threat to either regime. Since Jawknee was a rogue abomination, they sought to kill her off as well. However, she and her army of mind-controlled fowl proved very elusive and deadly. She began to stalk farmlands, making them uninhabitable as rural residents became targets. and Dolly with an army of hawks in Sodality. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] When Candi and Dolly escaped from South Bend and made their way back to Evansville, one of their stops led them straight to an abandoned farm where Jawknee decided to bring herself and her army. The girls had to battle with Jawknee until they could lure her into a spotlight, at which point she battled Ameristani regime troops and the girls escaped on foot. Her fate afterward remains unknown. Development Growing up, the Dozerfleet founder's sister had acquired several nicknames. A mythology of "the Hen" soon developed. Later, it became that she could communicate telepathically with chickens. The years went by and the jokes evolved. In September of 2006, the Dozerfleet founder realized that a premise like this could be tweaked into a cheesy horror film. That premise turned into the story Jawknee, after imagining a chicken trying to address the character of Jen Clankton by name: "Jah-neeeeee!!!! Baaaaaaaaawwwwwwk!!!!" The character was later mentioned in passing in Ciem 2, as part of Ciem's battle history. She was selected to appear in Sodality. See also * Jawknee's SDCPM file * Meshaluta * Ciem * Jawknee (story) * Pekins External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Jawknee characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel unlockable characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains